tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fanofthomas
Welcome, Fanofthomas! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jitters and Japes page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 02:46, January 17, 2011 Re: Thanks! The message is actually automated (Wikia sends them out), but you're welcome nonetheless. :) To add an image to a page, look for the button above the editing field that looks like a framed picture with a addition sign (+) over it. Press it and then follow the steps that will come up. :) I do know how to unlock pages, but I'm not going to. Not to be mean, but to keep spammers from ruining the Wikia. You'll be able to edit almost every page in about a week though. I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :You seemed to upload them just fine. After that you just save the page. I'm really unsure about how you uploaded them, so I'm unable to give you a real answer. Sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That video can't be uploaded from the link you gave me. You have to do it the way you did the others. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::First, you're not frustrating me. This is what I'm here for! :) To answer you're question: No, it doesn't work that way. You have to type in the name of the image to make it work. For example, would yeild this result: (see image). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't understand your question. Sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry, but I still don't understand. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :For an episode section, you put this on a page: Episode BTW I've only deleted your videos because (a) they don't work or (b) they're misnamed. Please read our video rules before uploading more. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That's OK. They're brand new. I doubt anyone's seen them really. Change "version" to "narration" and it will be perfect! :) Oh, before you waste time uploading a video of that episode, we already have every version of it uploaded. You can go to the next episode though. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry if it seems like I'm picking on you, but you forgot to remove "(S4 E.099)" from the last video you uploaded. Just remember to do that and this should be the last time I have to delete any of your vids. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::There's a small editing line near the top of the pop-up screen. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not a button, it's a very small editing field. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :It really depends on the circumstances. (eg When, where, and why it happened.) BTW Can you stop adding duplicate images to galleries? Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::And stop removing images... Without getting too personal, can I ask in what year you were born? (Please remember I appreciate honesty. :)) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::It's OK. Your're still fairly new here. :) BTW stands for By The Way. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: An Idea! Someone else had this idea before and - I can't remember what I said last time, but today - I think it's a good idea. The only thing is that all deleted scenes would have to be sourced. If one's mentioned on an episode page, it will have to have the music video or image to accompany it. Additionaly, alternate angles should not count as there are way to many pictures that are just millimeters off from the original episode shots. Oh! And if it's not 100% clear as to what episode a shot came from, it should not be added. Other than that, it should work out OK. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean uploading your own image from your computer or just adding images already on the Wikia? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::First, you know how to save images to your computer, right? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope. You seemed to figure it out though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, that's the header on the page. The bar you're looking for is when you actually upload the video. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't undertand what you mean. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello, again! Can you please stop uploading small images? And, when you upload images that are large enough to see, can you please give them a better name? See: The Rules. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for taking my advice! And, you're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::After receiving quite a few tips/warnings over various things, you still haven't done as I asked. This is why you're getting a strike. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Well there's a very easy way to avert being blocked; stop uploading small images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::You don't have to do everything I say. If you just follow the rules, it will all go well. :) And no, a strike doesn't always mean that a user is bad. If it make you feel better though, I'll remove it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's still too small. I'm not sure how to tell you to make them bigger. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ask SteamTeam. He'll be able to help. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Finding Images I'm not really sure what you mean? SteamTeam 10:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know. I don't take images from Google. I suppose you could just type "Thomas & Friends" and search for images? SteamTeam 10:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) re:Stanley Article It appears that chipmunkraccoon and GordonExpressEngine have fixed the page. I've already informed SteamTeam about TheLoggingLocos, as well as a way of banning him completely and permanently. Hopefull he gets banned before he can do any more damage.DancePowderer 03:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw your question on GordonExpressEngine's talk page. Basically, what you do, is under the article title, you'll see a little gray bar that says who was the last to edit the article and when. Hold your cursor over the username but don't click on it. Wait for a little drop down menu to appear. At the bottom of the menu, it will say "full revision history", click on that. It will then take you to the history page where you can see any and all work done on that page. Each row is an entry log, saying who worked on it when, and what section they edited (if they did). You'll see the word "undo" at the far right of each of these logs. click on that, and it will take you into a preview mode, showing how the page or section looks after the most recent edit and how it will look if you undo it. Once you make sure that it's right, simply click "publish" like you were doing a normal edit and the rest will take care of itself. There might be scenarios where you can't undo something because a later edit altered it, like if you saw that a page said "Thomas is a brown tender engine", but then someone changed it to "Thomas is a brown engine", you couldn't revert the "Thomas is a brown tender engine" part because of that overlap in edits. I hope this helped, let me know if you need me to further explain it to you.DancePowderer 03:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pictures with watermarks :It depends what sort of image, but we don't usually accept images with watermarks. Do you have a link to the picture that you're thinking of uploading so that I can check it first? SteamTeam 12:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been removed before I could see it, so I'm assuming it wasn't okay :L SteamTeam 08:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Are U Mad at Me? No, I'm not mad at you! Why do you think that? I can't answer your question about Gordon because I don't know the answer. I've seen the SiF blog post already, but thanks for showing it to me! :) And I didn't remove your goof about James' whistle, I just combined it with another one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: LoggingLoco, Pinchy? Yes, he was. I've blocked him after his latest vandal attack. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trailer He only saw it before HiT made it private. He hasn't figured out a way to watch it since then. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels trailer I have seen it - several times actually. But thanks for thinking of telling me. :) Yes, we can be friends. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) DOTD Trailer Would you like me to tell you what happened? BashDashCrashSmash 17:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Toby's Whsitle Wrong! His whistle was heard in those episodes, and in the RWS , 50 some years before Season 13. Thomasisthebest 02:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Toby is seen and heard with a whistle in Special Attraction ;) BashDashCrashSmash 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Thomasisthebest 03:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 Well, in my area they aren't even repeating S15. That's why I thought they'd start airing S15 soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have to worry about missing an episode; SteamTeam sent me the UK versions on DVD. What's the one question you have? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure okay. You must know me then as Matt3985 from Youtube (Now the owner of Thomas Modeling Media) :)Duck & Lady Fan 03:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Week One of Season 15, Opinins, Ratings, and More I'm making a blog post about them soon. Check that when it goes up! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: This isn't working/ Questions I'm fine. How about you? I know about the gallery, but I can't do anything. 1) I don't know. 2) Add this 3) I don't think so. I think it's just Thomas. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Your questions Hi Fanofthomas I saw your question on Thomasfan's talk and for the 3rd question they do dress up a locomotive as Thomas they paint the locomotive and put a face on it so it looks like Thomas. The most accurate I have seen is the one in strausburg it is awesome I have been to DOWT in strausburg it is AWESOME! [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 16:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC)